


Personal Space - Come Closer!

by Raven_Valentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hot, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Smut because...yay!, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fluffiness leading to smut, kind of pwp?, personal space issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Valentine/pseuds/Raven_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a human Cas still has a problem to respect Dean's personal space. But the hunter doesn't really mind and when the heater of the bunker is broken, they come even closer.</p><p>First sweet and fluffy, then hot and smutty - Ooops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space - Come Closer!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something that was sweet and slow at first. In the end it they both had their own ideas and so it got steamy.  
> Bad Dean and Cas. But hey, I cannot deny them their wishes...
> 
> ENJOY!

Personal Space

 

When Cas came back to the bunker after the angels fell Dean first thought that he still had this personal space issue that the hunter used to complain about a lot back when Cas had been an angel and popped into the motel room, standing too close to Dean, breathing down his neck. Honestly, it had made his  stomach tingle and his heart skip a beat but he’s a loud mouthed hunter and so he lectured Castiel about personal space, whenever he did this.

 

But it was different, now. He won’t pop out of nowhere anymore because he can’t but Dean could very well guess that there’s more to it. Cas sought contact and he craved touches. First he didn’t really notice because they have been close ever since they knew each other but then it got more and more obvious…

 

Today Dean was sitting in the library of their bat cave and Dean was hunched down over an ancient looking book that Sam had literally thrown at him a few minutes ago before his brother had stalked off into the kitchen where he now prepared dinner for all of them. The older Winchester really wasn’t looking forward to the rabbit food Sam would prepare but as it was his turn in the kitchen he had to live with it as Sam had to live with Dean’s greasy burgers from time to time. It was silent in the bunker, for once Dean didn’t listen to music and just enjoyed it the way it was though his thoughts were wandering off from time to time to a certain ex angel. He was sure that Cas only pretended to be fine living as a human while he was not but until now he hadn’t talked about it to Dean and the hunter was getting worried.

 

With his thoughts everywhere but on the pages in front of him, Dean didn’t notice Castiel who entered the library silently and stood behind his friend, looking over his shoulder into the book as well. “You should turn the page from time to time, Dean, otherwise Sam might notice that you’re not really researching.” He suggested and though he spoke in a calm voice Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Damnit, Cas.” He cursed while pressing a hand to his heart that was racing in his chest – from shock! Not because of that deep, wonderful voice of his friend. “You should wear a bell around your neck…” With three deep breaths he regained control over himself and turned around to face the handsome man in front of him who wore one of the hunter’s old Metallica shirts and a jeans. It was a bit too large on Cas’ slightly leaner body but – fuck – the former angel looked even hotter than in his trench coat and suit and all. “Wanna help me? Sam said we should find a clue on how to re-open the gates of Heaven without the angel tablet. Though I’m not sure if there's a chance…” Cas gave him a long and sad look, Dean knew that he missed being an angel and all but there were better things to do than sit around sulking.

 

In the end Castiel gave a silent nod and sat down next to the hunter at the table, pulling the chair as close as possible to Dean’s and when he leaned in closer to the book his arm touched Dean’s and the older brother’s lips escaped a content sigh when the warmth of another body spread throughout his own. Cas edged even closer when he noticed that the other man didn’t make him go away which made Dean smile to himself. Hell, if he wasn’t the straightest man in the universe, he would think that maybe he had fallen for his angel. For the angel. Ex-angel. Damnit! His mind wasn’t very helpful on this and so he tried to concentrate on the narrow letters on the pages in front of him again.

 

Was it Castiel who smelled like wood and summer and home? Irritated Dean shook off these thoughts but the scent of the other man was creeping up his nose and from there it seemed to melt into every cell of his body. Straight, huh? So he was straight and maybe had a little thing for Cas, who the fuck cares? Out of the corner of his eyes Dean tried to have a closer look at Cas, tried to see if it would make his heart flutter. No. There was a tiny bit of possessiveness growing in his chest because the former angel wore his shirt and jeans, and Dean might or might not feel great because his own scent mingled into this of his best friend for everyone else to smell Dean all about Castiel.

 

The hunter groaned inwardly, he had more than “a thing” for his best friend and it didn’t help a little bit that Cas practically melted against him every time he got the chance, though Dean could understand that he needed support and compassion after the fall of the angels. Again he glanced over, having a closer look at the slight stubble on Cas’ cheek. It looked inviting, it screamed to be touched and caressed or maybe it was just Dean’s impression.

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Sam’s voice exclaimed loudly and the older brother flinched when he noticed that he had been staring at Cas. Oh shit… Had Sam caught him staring? Yes, most likely because his younger brother was grinning with that knowing look in his eyes.

 

Without further ado Dean got up from the chair he was sitting on, stretching his arms over his head to get the creaks out of them, his spine popping in several places, his muscles tense and hurting. This new obsession with his best friend really wasn’t doing him any good but he would never make Cas leave the bunker. Not in this life, not ever. If he was honest, he was glad that the angel stayed with him, so he knew that he was safe or if he was sad.

 

Dean and Cas followed Sam into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Of course Castiel chose the chair next to Dean, edging as close to him as possible, pressing their thighs together, hidden from Sam’s view but Dean could guess that his younger brother had already picked up what went on because he just smiled and served dinner. At least it wasn’t just salad but sandwiches, too. That was okay with Dean and so he grabbed one and chewed away on it happily.

 

**+XxX+**

 

After dinner the brothers and Cas went to watch a movie on TV and of course Cas seated himself next to Dean on the sofa – not that the hunter minded it, on the contrary. And as the hunter had suspected it didn’t take Cas long to edge closer to him until he was nearly cuddling against Dean’s side, obviously enjoying the warmth that the other man provided, his deep blue eyes half closed, so content and trusting that Dean wanted to weep. Nobody had ever sought his presence or his warmth like this, not even Lisa or Ben… This was new but he noticed that he actually enjoyed it a lot.

 

The arm that crept around Castiel’s waist a few minutes later pressed the former angel even closer to Dean’s body, into his side so that Cas could let his head rest against his hunter’s shoulder. It was just natural to hold the angel against him, it was good to feel him close to him, the gesture wasn’t a matter of choice, it was unconscious, Dean’s body working on its own accord. He noticed that he was close to cuddling with Castiel when his brother turned to look at them with that damn knowing smile again. For Christ’s sake! Couldn’t his Sam see that he was straight and just being nice to a friend who needed him?

 

‘Liar’ His brain murmured, before erupting into laughing to itself. Dean wasn’t just nice to Cas. Cas was dear and precious to him, he was important and it was important that he was content and feeling well and Dean would do anything just to make his angel feel at home and welcome. The hunter would do anything to keep him alive and happy… So he just returned his brother’s gaze, a small smile spreading on his own lips as he pressed Cas even closer to himself and he was struggling hard to resist the urge to place a kiss onto Cas’ messy black hair when he inhaled his angel’s scent deeply.

 

After a while it was normal that Cas was always close to Dean, it wasn’t strange that they sat close together, sometimes cuddled together on the sofa – Dean trying to make it look as manly as possible but his issues with his own sexuality slowly vanished. So he was nearly constantly touching an ex angel who happened to inhabit a male vessel and so he was caring a lot for him but after another few weeks he didn’t mind it any longer. Sometimes he even threw an arm around Cas’ waist while they were walking through a crowded street or super market because he knew that the black haired man didn’t like to be touched by strangers even if it was inevitable and accidentally. Dean would hold Cas close to his side as if he was trying to glue them together and the other man melted into his side, happy to be protected by Dean.

 

Of course Dean saw the looks other people gave the ‘gay couple’ that was walking among them. He heard the whispered words when old people talked about them being strange. It didn’t happen that often but when it did, the hunter was really surprised how little he cared about the opinion of other people, he just cared about Cas, it didn’t matter if others were content but it DID matter that Cas was content. Because maybe – maybe! – Dean had fallen in love with him completely. It wasn’t just a little thing he had, it wasn’t just his hormones running berserk, he was downright and completely in love with his angel.

 

So there was still one question that was knocking at the back of his head from time to time, making him uneasy and even a little bit afraid: did Castiel feel the same? When the man had been an angel – it seemed ages ago – he always had this personal space issue, maybe it has just grown and he was touchy because of it and not because he wanted to be close to Dean, but to someone… It hurt to think about it and that was the reason why Dean most of the time decided to not do it.

 

The older Winchester found it strange how the boundaries between friends and lovers were blurred, because lately Cas sometimes grabbed Dean’s hand when they were sitting in a bar or a diner, lacing their fingers together under the table and from time to time he then pressed Dean’s fingers harder as if to reassure him that everything was fine and that he was still there. And oh, how happy the dirty blonde was that Castiel was still with him, that he hadn’t grown tired of his new life as a hunter yet and most of all, that he hadn’t grown tired of Dean, yet.

 

When Cas’ fingers were securely threaded through Dean’s under the table as they were sitting in the current’s town diner, it was Dean who edged closer to Cas. The hunt had been rough, they had chased down some vampires and one of them had been too close to Cas for the hunter’s taste but the former angel had reacted fast – as he always did – and killed the thing with one vicious blow of his machete. That was the moment when Dean nearly lost it. Seeing the ex angel fight so smoothly, like a dangerous predator made it hard for him to stay in control of his senses. Cas’ muscles had worked under his skin, Dean had seen it through the fabric of the man’s shirt, he had seen the concentration, the merciless look in his eyes. It was scary. And so damn hot. For the first time since Cas was so very close to him, Dean realized that he yearned to touch the man, that he wanted to feel those chapped lips against his own and he wanted to feel Cas’ warm skin on his…

 

Without hesitation or further thought, Dean dragged Cas closer to himself, his arm grabbing the angel around his waist, making him slump against his side so that the hunter was able to place a kiss to Cas’ temple, the soft skin hot under his lips. The other man just smiled to himself and blushed a little bit, most likely because Sam was watching this scene gaping at the two men in front of him.

 

Dean didn’t care if Sam saw his affection for the former angel, his brother seemed fully okay with the way things were and so the hunter just held Cas close to him, hoping, praying that nothing bad would ever happen to the man, that no creature or person hurt or – even worse – killed him during a hunt. It wasn’t the first time that Dean feared for his friend’s life but as he was human, now, Cas was more fragile than before and he could be killed more easily than an angel. The mere thought of losing Castiel made his heart ache in his chest, it was something that the hunter feared as much as losing his brother.

 

Under the table Dean felt Cas’ hand grabbing his own tighter and the thumb of the other man caressed the skin carefully. It was reassuring and the bad thoughts seemed to vanish into thin air after a few minutes when their food was served and they all ate in silence, all three of them hungry after a long day. And tired beyond belief. When they came home to the bunker in the evening, they all stumbled down the stairs and were about to walk towards their rooms when they noticed that something was off. Cas threw his arms around himself, shivering slightly and – again without thinking about it – Dean embraced him from behind and let his hands wander up and down the angel’s arms to make him feel warmer.

 

“It’s cold in here…” Sam said and stalked towards the controls of the heater to have a look at them. “Damn thing isn’t working. It should be warm and cozy in here…” He mumbled and frowned. The younger brother tried to make the heater work again but without success and in the end he turned towards Dean and Cas. “We will have to look for some new parts tomorrow. So use a second blanket tonight. There’s nothing I can do at the moment to make it work.” The other men both nodded and went off towards their rooms in silence, Cas telling Dean goodnight with one of his beautiful, shy smiles when they were in front of the hunter’s room and went on to his own a bit down the hall.

 

Dean stared after him and instantly felt alone. A part of him wanted to tell Cas to come back to sleep in his room but he didn’t have the courage to ask him and so he just fell onto his bed alone, burying his face in the pillow. God, he was tired, he felt as if he had been awake for at least three days and felt every muscle in his body. And damn, it was really cold without the heater. Normally it was alright with Dean but this was too much. He got rid of his jeans and shirt and pulled the blanket over himself with a huge yawn before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

**+XxX+**

 

It wasn’t morning when Dean woke up because he still felt tired and unrested. The clock on his bedside table read two in the morning so he had only slept for an hour when something had disturbed him. A noise he recalled and sat up in his bed to look around the room. Nothing was in there but then he heard the noise again and noticed that it was just someone knocking at his door. Carefully and barely audible.

 

“Come in.” Dean said with a slightly raised voice and only a second later Cas stepped into the room, his arms thrown around himself and his body shaking from the cold though he was wearing his old trench coat around his shoulders and a pullover and long pajama bottoms. It was the sweetest thing the older Winchester had ever seen in his life and Cas’ sapphire blue eyes nearly broke his heart.

 

“It’s so cold, Dean. I cannot sleep…” He whispered and longingly looked at the hunter’s bed that looked a lot warmer than his own. Most likely because Dean was lying in it… Said man could only smile and threw the blanket back in an inviting gesture.

 

“Come here. I’ll make sure you’re warm.” He said. When Cas walked towards the bed he swallowed and felt his heart race in his chest. He hadn’t even thought about what he had said and now Cas would sleep in his bed, by his side, too close, too beautiful. With a gulp he watched the other man shed his trench coat, sit on his mattress, then lie down next to him, cuddling into the already warm sheets with a content sigh. He edged closer to Dean who lay down, too and threw his arms and blanket around his friend’s body from behind and tried to resist the urge to let his hands wander over Castiel’s flat stomach. He tried. He really, really tried hard but in the end his hand went under Cas’ shirt to pull it up a little bit and his fingers were sprawled wide on the warm skin of the ex angel.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were drawing teasing circles around Cas’ navel, caressing the skin lovingly, muscles moving in their wake. It didn’t take long and he pressed Cas’ back closer to his chest, holding him firmly with his arms around his body, his other hand tickling the sensitive skin on and between his collar bones. Another soft shiver went through Cas’ body but Dean was sure that it wasn’t from the cold but from the feeling of his lips against the nape of the other man’s neck. He couldn’t resist, it was too much for him. He cared for Castiel, he wanted to feel him, he wanted him closer. Dean wanted everything and as Cas didn’t run from his touches and kisses, he was pretty sure that his angel felt the same way.

 

“Cas…” Dean breathed into his hair, his eyes closed while he enjoyed the scent of the man he loved more than anything else in this world. A slight shiver and a sinful moan were the answer and Dean nearly lost it right then and there but he kept the last little bits of his self control. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He whispered as he placed open mouthed kisses on the side of Cas’ neck.

 

“D – don’t stop.” Castiel begged, squirming under Dean’s hands by now and so the hunter forgot all about control and let his hands roam over Cas’ skin, feeling every muscle, every curve of his body under his fingers. God, this felt so damn right, this was what he had always wanted. Cas threw his head back against Dean’s shoulder, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. The sound that fell from those wicked red lips was everything but angelic and it turned Dean on to no end. He sat up a bit to have better access and then brought his lips down onto Cas’, sealing them with his own to split them just a second later. They opened obediently and Dean slipped his tongue in to taste everything of Cas. It was better than apple pie or burgers. And damn, Cas was responding eagerly, his chest rising and falling faster and faster under Dean’s hands. Somewhere during the kiss, Cas turned around in Dean’s arms to face the hunter without even breaking their kiss, his own hands slipping under the man’s under shirt to feel hot skin under his fingertips, moaning when he let his hand wander over the slight curve of Dean’s hips.

 

When they came apart for air, they were looking into each others eyes, their hands stopping momentarily, both panting heavily. “Is this okay?” Dean whispered, his voice rough and hushed by desire. Cas smiled widely, his baby blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom.

 

“Dean.” The hunter shivered when Castiel spoke, his usual deep voice sounded even darker, setting Dean’s blood aflame. This was it, they had been close for long enough, he needed more, now. “This feels good.” The ex angel said and dived down for another kiss, this one even more eager and wicked than the first one, his tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth easily as if they had learned to kiss each other for ages and knew each other well when it came down to intimacy.

 

It was Cas who sought dominance and pushed Dean into the pillows, his hands grabbing the wrists of his hunter to hold him down on the pillows, crawling above the hunter who moaned helplessly into Cas’ smiling lips. The raven haired man ravished Dean’s mouth thoroughly, his tongue licking every inch of the hunter he could reach. Kissing had never felt so fucking good, Dean decided and freed his hands forcefully to pull Cas closer. A little laugh accompanied the huff that came off Cas’ still slightly parted lips when he tumbled on top of the hunter completely, their bodies pressed flush together. Careful hands cradled Cas’ head to Dean’s chest where he could hear the hunter’s heart beat rapidly.

 

“God, Cas…” Dean breathed out. “Do you even know what you do to me?” Cas’ brow furrowed.

 

“No. What do you mean?” He inquired, making the other man laugh nervously.

 

“I want you so. It’s hard to hold myself back when you kiss me like that.” Now, the angel looked up to lock his blue eyes with Dean’s green depths.

 

“So why do you hold yourself back?” He whispered and sent a tingle down the hunter’s spine that left him breathless.

 

“ You’re new to this.”

 

“ Just take me, Dean, please...” He pleaded, making Dean close his eyes as he prayed for patience. His hand carefully grabbed the angel's beautiful face that was only hovering inches away from his own.

 

“S'okay, Cas. You don't have to beg.” He gave a small smirk and sat up a little, only to press his angel down into the pillows. “Not today. We will go slow.” Huge blue eyes stared at the hunter who was now straddling Cas down with his weight resting upon the man's hips and he leaned down to nuzzle his cheek, the soft stubble feeling wonderful against his face and lips. “Relax. I'll make you feel good.” Dean promised though this was his first time with a man as well. Cas didn't care, he let his head fall back and sighed, enjoying the closeness.

 

For a while they were just making out on the bed, sharing languid kisses as their hands wandered under their shirts, slowly stroking every inch of skin they could reach without being naked. It wasn't enough, they had waited too long and both men were desperate to feel the other and so Dean eagerly pulled Cas' shirt over his black mop of hair and threw it to the floor. He sat up and discarded his own shirt throwing it away as well, all the time feeling Castiel's eyes on him.

 

Blue eyes were now falling from Dean's eyes and face to his now bare chest and stomach raking over the tanned skin and well muscled torso. Cas openly stared, amazed by the beauty of the man on top of him and without conscious thought his slender hands came up to rest on Dean's prominent hip bones, one of them following the v-line until his finger brushed against the waist line of his boxers. With a shuddering breath Dean closed his eyes and let himself just feel. Cas' hands roamed over his sides, grabbing him close, nails digging into his skin from time to time, making him moan involuntarily. 

 

“You're so beautiful, Dean.” Cas whispered, his voice barely more than a hushed breath but it made Dean open his lust blown eyes again and he looked down at Cas. It was the most erotic thing Dean had ever seen in his entire life: Cas' hair was ruffled, his swollen lips slightly parted and his blue eyes locked with Dean's forest greens in a silent challenge. That was the moment Dean gave in. With a groan he leaned down again, hot, flushed skin resting on skin and he loved the moan Castiel gave when he claimed his mouth in another hungry kiss, letting his tongue slip into his angel's mouth to taste him again. It was intoxicating, Dean would never get enough of that hot, soft mouth.

 

The cold was forgotten, they were lost in each other, they hips pressed closely together as they rubbed their groins together. Dean had never been that hard in his entire life, it felt as if he was about to explode and he feared that he would come into his pants soon like some teenager.  Suddenly he wanted nothing more but Cas naked, he wanted to see everything, every gorgeous inch of flesh that was his angel. With a few swift movements he freed Castiel from his sweat pants and boxers and he moaned the second he saw Cas' hard member that was already glistening with precum. Fuck! His tongue darted out to lick his lips, his mouth was watering at the sigh in front of him. He would never have guessed that a naked man could turn him on like that.

 

“Dean...” Cas breathed and drew the hunter's attention back towards his face that was covered in the most wonderful blush. Eager hands grabbed the hem of Dean's boxers and the man smiled nervously when he realized that Cas wanted him naked just as much as Dean wanted Cas naked and who was he to disobey his angel? His boxers were off within seconds and he came down again to press their bare bodies against each other, sliding their erections together. They gasped in unison, Cas' hips coming off the sheets as he pressed himself closer to Dean, seeking friction.

 

“Shhh...” Dean hummed and kissed the side of Cas' mouth, down his cheek towards his ear were he licked the sensitive shell. He was rewarded with a shudder and a groan from Cas. “I want you so, angel. All of you.” Rubbing their bodies together was great but he needed more, he wanted everything, he wanted to be as close to Cas as possible. Cas mewled helplessly, coming apart even more with each passing second.

 

“Want you, Dean. In me.” It was so unlike Castiel to not form complete sentences and it was all Dean's fault. Blindly the hunter reached for the drawer of his night stand were he kept a bottle of lube for his.. well, private time. He placed it on the bed next to Cas and began to lick and suck his way down the ex angel's body, paying good attention to his nipples, making a mental note that it made Cas writhe underneath him when he gently dragged his teeth over the erect buds. God, this man was perfect, so responsive, so trusting and it made Dean want him even more. He went down further, his tongue lapping out when he reached the sensitive skin beneath the raven haired man's navel, liking a trail over to his hip boney, watching Cas' member twitch, begging for attention and another drop of precum that just leaked out of it. 

 

Dean needed a taste, his tongue caught the salty liquid, then gently swirled around the tip as Cas' hands came up to bury themselves in Dean's hair, not guiding him or urging him on, just holding onto him as his body trembled with pleasure. Within seconds Dean had the bottle of lube in his hands again, pouring a good amount into his hands before he lowered his head again to suck Cas into his mouth as his fingers began to work him open.

 

Castiel was breathing heavily, his body bucking when the hunter slipped a finger into his body, slowly moving it in and out, making him relax before he added a second finger to carefully stretch him. God, who would have thought that he would enjoy it so much to sleep with a guy? But hell, this was Cas, he was so in over his head for this man that he didn't care if he was straight or gay or bi or whatever, he just wanted  _ Cas! _

 

“Oh Dean...” Cas sounded surprised that he liked this so much as well, his body shivered, tensed and relaxed over and over again and soon Dean was sure that he was fully prepared. By the time he sat up again, Cas was a writhing mess on the mattress, his eyes closed, his lips parted,  his fingers grabbing fistfuls of the sheets to have something to hold onto. Dean's cock twitched between his legs and he had to breathe away the orgasm that was about to burst out of him as he saw Cas like that. Damn, they wouldn't last long but he wanted to come in his lover's body. Not onto his own stomach. Cas spread his legs wider, obscenely offering himself to Dean.

 

“ So fuckin' gorgeous.” Dean whispered as he poured lube into his hand again and stroked his own cock, slicking it up to not hurt his angel. He was hard as a rock, he would die if they would stop now, Dean was sure but Castiel didn't look as if he was able to end this before it ended. Slowly Dean lowered himself onto Cas again, aligning their bodies. For a brief second he thought about taking Cas from behind, the angle would make it a lot easier but he wanted to see Castiel's face, wanted to see his reactions, if he felt pain or pleasure, he couldn't bring himself to turn him around and so he grabbed his knees and lifted his ass, pushing his cock between the man's cheeks, rubbing it against Cas' slick ass. The raven haired man's face screwed up in concentration, he was shivering and shaking, breathing hard, his hips coming up, urging Dean to go on.

 

“Now. Please, please... Dean, need you so.” That was all the hunter needed to hear. He bent down and devoured Castiel's mouth in a breathtaking kiss to distract him from what was about to come. When he pushed his tip inside his lover, Cas threw his head back, his body arched his lips formed a perfect o and he gave the most wicked half-scream half-moan Dean had ever heard and he had to think about ugly monsters again to keep himself from coming right then and there. God, this felt so good, so right, so wonderful. Once Cas got used to the feeling of having a man inside of him, Dean pushed in deeper, he went slowly, making sure not to hurt Cas but the ex angel pressed his hips up to get more of that delicious feeling of being filled by Dean. When Dean was fully sheathed inside his lover's body, he took a minute to regain his breath, his face buried on Cas' shoulder where he sucked little marks into the tan flesh.

 

“Hmm...So good, Cas, so damn tight and hot...” He mumbled as he felt Cas clenching and unclenching around his length. No, he definitely wouldn't last long but they would do this again and again and again and Dean would take him in every way possible to find out what would make Castiel come apart completely.

 

“More, Dean.” Castiel's nails raked over his shoulders, a sweet mix of pain and pleasure. “Move.”  Dean complied, slowly pulling himself out before stroking all the way back in carefully, slowly as to not hurt Cas in the process. It was hard to not just take the man and fuck him senseless but there was also time for that later. “Feels good, Dean.” The hunter's lips flew over Cas' face, covering every inch in kisses and in this moment he realized that they weren't just fucking or sleeping together. They were making love, this was something deeper, it was right and Dean felt complete for the first time in his life. It made it even better, his member twitched and he could feel Cas' length twitch in response between their stomachs. 

 

A slow rhythm was set, Dean was so gently that Cas eagerly pressed himself up to meet him and when he did this a third time, the raven haired saw stars and gasped as pleasure exploded through his belly, down his legs to curl his toes. “Right there, Dean.” He uttered, throwing his head back again, screwing his eyes shut,  his whole body shaking and trembling when Dean hit that sweet spot again. The hunter knew that he would come if he kept that pace and so he buried himself deep inside Castiel, watching the raven haired beauty fall apart beneath him as he rutted his hips, his tip hitting that one spot again and again. This was driving Cas crazy, his senses worked on overload, he had never felt such pleasure and to know that it was Dean who did this to him was like Heaven, just... even better. He gasped and tried to breathe evenly but something built up in the pit of his stomach, something that set his loins on fire.

 

A moan. “Dean, I – I can't...” his words got lost under his erratic breathing and his fingers clawed at Dean's back as he tried to find something to hold on to as his body was spiraling towards something great.

 

“O – open your eyes, Cas!” Dean ordered and grabbed Cas' face in his hands so that the man would look at him. When his eyelids fluttered open Dean gasped, the blue was nearly gone, Cas' eyes were nearly completely black and he was looking at his hunter with such adoration that Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel shook all over, his body convulsed, then he relaxed, pressing his hips close to Dean's. “Yeah, that's it, baby, come for me.” Dean whispered and with a loud scream Castiel came hard between their two bodies, cum covering their stomachs as he rode wave after wave of his orgasm. 

 

Dean fucked him through it, it took him two deep strokes into Cas' willing body to come like he never came before. “Ohmygod,  _ Cas! _ ” He breathed into the angel's shoulder, then he released himself inside of his lover, riding out his orgasm until he was totally spent, his forehead resting against Cas' neck and he regained his breath. Finally, he rolled onto his side, pulling Cas into his arms, unable to let go of him, kissing him deeply again and again. He needed this, he needed his angel, he would never let him go. This wasn't just the best sex he ever had, it was even better because he loved the man in his arms.

 

They didn't talk, they just kissed and touched, their hands growing slower until they both fel asleep in each others arms.

 

** +XxX+ **

 

When they woke up again, covered under a thick layer of blankets, Dean was lying behind Cas, pressing the man close to his naked body, his hands slowly caressing his stomach and hips.

 

“Hmmm.... Dean...” Cas said with a smile as he woke up as well. He still felt spent but he was also content and happy. With Dean by his side he could definitely make it as a human because he had everything he needed. His body reacted to the hunter's touches and when he thought about last night, he was soon fully hard. Dean smirked and let one hand grab Cas' cock, stroking it teasingly slow.

 

“You're so beautiful, Cas.” Dean said as he kissed him just beneath his ear, adding to the pleasure. “I love you so.” The words just tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them and just as he said them, Cas' body shook in his arms and the man came into Dean's hand with a choked sob, unable to control himself as he heard Dean's confession.

 

The raven haired rolled around and looked down into that wonderful face.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

** END **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Comments make me happy ^.^


End file.
